Human Papilloma Virus Integration in Oral and Cervical Carcinoma Human papilloma virus (HPV) has been strongly associated with human cervical carcinoma and oral squamous cell carcinoma. Integration of the viral genome into the human genome is a common step in the malignant transformation of the cell. This integration is characterized by breakage and disruption of both viral and human genomes. Investigation of the junctions of human and viral DNA at the integration site will demonstrate any pattern, or lack thereof, in the disruption of protein-coding regions or transcriptional activation regions. Such information can give greater insight into the causes and control of malignancy of oral cancers. The research design involves the screening of clinical samples of cervical and oral malignancy for the presence of HPV by Southern transfer hybridization. Those specimens which are positive for HPV will be subjected to panhandle polymerase chain reaction (PCR), a type of PCR that allows one to amplify a sequence with an unknown end. The junctional regions will be amplified by PCR and then cloned or directly sequenced. The obtained sequence can then be compared with published sequences on computer database and evaluated for homology with open reading frames, transcriptional activator binding sites, and for repetitive sequences. KEY WORDS: Human Papilloma Virus, Keratinocytes, Cervical Carcinoma, Oral Squamous Carcinoma, Polymerase Chain Reaction